The traditional filler wire method of welding (e.g., a gas-tungsten arc welding (GTAW) filler wire method) can provide increased deposition rates and welding speeds over that of traditional arc welding alone. In such welding operations, the filler wire, which leads a torch, can be resistance-heated by a separate power supply. The wire is fed through a contact tube toward a workpiece and extends beyond the tube. The extension is resistance-heated to aid in the melting of the filler wire. A tungsten electrode may be used to heat and melt the workpiece to form the weld puddle. A power supply provides a large portion of the energy needed to resistance-melt the filler wire. In some cases, the wire feed may slip or falter and the current in the wire may cause an arc to occur between the tip of the wire and the workpiece. The extra heat of such an arc may cause burnthrough and spatter resulting in poor weld quality.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.